Constants
by tinybit92
Summary: **Skyward Sword Spoilers** Just because she's asleep, doesn't mean she's not aware of everything that happens around her. Written from Fi's POV.


_Skyward Sword Spoilers DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE FINISHED THE GAME. Also, I guess, spoilers for Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, Wind Waker, and A Link to the Past. But I'm pretty sure everybody's played those by now. Anyway, I'm pretty proud of this one, so I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

><p>I am called Fi. I am a construct of the Goddess Hylia residing in what was once know as the Goddess Sword. I was created to help the Goddess's chosen hero in a mission to defeat a powerful being known as Demise. My Master, Link, defeated many powerful opponents and overcame difficult trials in order to rescue his friend and fulfill his mission. In the process, he enhanced the blade in which I was housed, it has been known for countless generations since as the Master Sword. My Master and I separated upon completion of our mission. The Master Sword was placed into a pedestal and I have been in an endless slumber since.<p>

Before I fell into slumber though, I told Master Link that I hoped we would be able to meet again someday in another lifetime. I did not know at the time that my wish would be granted many times over.

I have not been actively conscious as I was during the time with my original master, but I have been fully aware of everything that has happened around me.

When Master Link defeated Demise, the demon claimed that his hate would be as a curse. That he would be incarnated time and again to seek vengeance upon future incarnations of my Master and the Goddess's mortal form. I did not put very much thought into this at the time, believing it to be the ramblings of a dying monster. But I have since seen this come true, generation after generation.

I remember a young boy unsealed the chamber in which my blade was being kept. He wore clothing very similar to that of my Master. He also bore quite a resemblance and, in fact, was also named Link. He pulled the Master Sword from it's pedestal in the hopes of using it to defeat an evil man named Ganondorf. As I would come to learn, Ganondorf was the true mortal embodiment of Demise. However, it was decide that the boy was far too young to wield the blade, and so he was sealed away for seven years until he was ready to fight. I then watched from my place in the blade as a boy within the body of a man did everything in his power to defeat the evil man that had attempted to destroy the land he called home. He succeeded, and my blade was put to rest once more.

There was another young man, so strikingly similar to my first master that I would likely have gasped were I capable of such. He was forced into a battle with Ganondorf when a childhood friend of his was taken. He joined forces with the princess of the race known as Twili, and regularly assumed the form of a wolf, to combat Ganondorf and once again rescue Hyrule from certain destruction with the use of the Master Sword. This Link would be forced to endure many losses before his journey's end.

Yet another boy named Link sought out my blade so that he might rescue his younger sister from Ganondorf. He was very young, and the challenge that awaited him forced him to grow up much sooner than he might normally have had to. But this seemingly clumsy child proved himself to be more than capable, and Ganondorf was prevented once again from claiming Hyrule for himself.

The son of a knight came seeking the Master Sword when Ganon, the now bestial form of the once man, caused the death of this boy's uncle and attempted to escape from the dark realm in which he was sealed. This incarnation of Link was the first since my original Master who had an ideal balance of power, wisdom, and courage, and was allowed to make a wish upon the Triforce.

There have been many quests made by many heroes with the aid of the Master Sword. Each is unique, but certain facts have remained consistent no matter the situation.

The boy is always named Link. I am uncertain whether this has to do with the curse or if it is simply the will of the Goddesses. Each Link, no matter his personality, upbringing, or age, has had the same unwavering spirit. The drive to do what is right and protect what is important, no matter the personal cost.

Each Link has worked together with a princess by the name of Zelda. Indeed, while it may seem that the my blade, the Master Sword, is the driving force behind victory for these heroes, the fact is none of these quests would have succeeded without the princess of that time.

The child who slumbered for seven years was sent on his quest by Zelda, and without her aid he would have had almost no chance of sealing away Ganondorf.

The Link who became a wolf was only able to succeed with the help of his Twili companion, and were it not for his Princess Zelda this companion would have surely died.

The boy who wished to rescue his sister was sent on his quest when his princess came to his home island. This girl was not aware of her lineage and only discovered it halfway through their journey. This incarnation of Zelda helped her hero in many ways. Providing him with transport and weaponry, rescuing him from his own recklessness on more than one occasion, and in the battle against Ganondorf she fought at his side.

The child of the knight was pulled into his journey when his princess was captured. His Zelda aided him for as long as she could via telepathic advice.

There is one more thing which remains constant. I have come to understand human emotion well enough to know that my original Master had fallen deeply in love with the original Zelda. It is my belief that this love is what allowed my Master to remain steadfast in his mission.

Whether it is fate, another part of the curse, or simply luck, I do not know. What I do know is that for every Link there is a Zelda, and in every generation these two will, inevitably, fall in love.

One might believe that it is the power of the Master Sword, the Triforce, or determination of will that assures victory in each quest. It might even be believed that it is simply because good always triumphs over evil.

However, in my centuries of observation I have come to believe that it is the strength of love which allows these victories to be realized. Of all human emotion I have witnessed none is more profound, powerful, or affecting than love.

Being able to not only witness this cycle, but be personally involved, has been more precious to me than I could ever accurately express. It is my fervent hope that I will be permitted to continue in this vein for the remainder of my existence.

* * *

><p><em>I know that with current timeline theory some of things Fi talks about happened on separate timelines, however I'd like to believe that as long as the Master Sword is involved Fi is sort of omnipresent. Reviews are thanked.<br>_


End file.
